


Stand Up

by 0shadow_panther0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big bro sans, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Pacifist Spoilers, Undertale Spoilers, i actually wrote this as platonic, its not super shippy, these characters deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0shadow_panther0/pseuds/0shadow_panther0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Frisk falls down, and one time someone helps them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some cute stuff so i did this instead of finishing my chem notes  
> i am full of good decisions

Frisk is stumbling out of the Ruins when they trip and fall. The ground is cold and unforgiving, and they skin their knees and hands and flinch when the blood drips onto the ground.

 

They crouch on the path for a while, reluctant to rise, before slowly picking themselves off of the ground and continuing on.

 

Frisk feels someone’s gaze on their back and they shiver, peering around the dense, dark trees in an attempt to locate the observer, but sees no one.

 

* * *

 

Frisk falls again in Waterfall, skidding on the wet stone in Waterfall in a pitiful attempt to dodge Undyne’s many spears.

 

They don’t dodge quick enough, and the blade grazes their calf, slowing them down long enough for the royal guard to catch up and force them to fight,

 

The injury on their leg prevents them from getting up, and the first barrage of attacks nearly takes them out, but Frisk staggers up, using their own spear as support.

 

They tell Undyne that they don’t want to fight.

 

Undyne hesitates.

 

* * *

 

The third time they fall, they’re in Hotland, leaping from platform to platform on the steam puzzles.

 

Frisk miscalculates a jump and falls short, banging their chin against the edge of the rock and scrambling for a handhold along the side of the structure.

 

Their hands catch the edge and they hang down for a little while, trying to force their body to stop trembling and waiting for the dizziness to pass.

 

The lava seems almost eager in the way it splashes along the sides of the platform, licking at Frisk’s toes and burning their boots.

 

It’s a slow, tortuous climb up to safety, and Frisk wills themselves not to cry.

 

* * *

 

Frisk collapses during the fight with Flowey.

 

Flowey’s face, distorted by the screen, twists into an ugly sneer.

 

“Go ahead,” he taunts. “Call for help.”

 

But no one came.

 

* * *

 

Asriel doesn’t need to be saved. He doesn’t _want_ to be saved.

 

At least, that’s what he tells himself.

 

Frisk knows better.

 

They feel the unrelenting stream of attacks beat at their soul, but they refuse to give up, even after they fall down.

 

“Why?” Asriel snarls, features tightened in pain and confusion. “Why do you keep doing this? Just let me WIN!”

 

Frisk braces themselves against the final attack, against all of Asriel’s hurt and loneliness, and they stand.

 

As the last of the beam fades away, only Asriel is left, gasping and crying.

 

“Why won’t you let me win?” he asks, broken and miserable.

 

Gently, tenderly, Frisk reaches into his soul and SAVES him.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone is free.

 

All the monsters are racing across the broken barrier, delight shining on their faces, as Frisk trots at the rear, tired but content.

 

Monster Kid seems even more excited than usual, running around in wild circles and screeching with joy.

 

Frisk laughs at their friend’s enthusiasm, but exhaustion is tugging at their eyes and they stumble, falling to their knees.

 

Most of the monsters are too far ahead to notice the lone straggler, so Frisk struggles to rise, only to slump further down.

 

“you alright, kid?”

 

They lift their head half-heartedly, catching a glimpse of Sans before their eyelids droop downwards.

 

“whoa there buddy, don’t fall asleep on me now,” he chuckles. “c’mon. i’ll lend you a hand.”

 

The former sentry extends a thin, skeletal hand. Frisk takes it.

 

_Pffffffffffffft._

 

Sans snorts with laughter. “heh. oh, man, _tibia_ honest, kid, i didn’t think you’d fall for that twice.”

 

He strips the whoopee cushion off his hand as Frisk pouts, snickering at their expression. “aw, kid, don’t let something like that _get under your skin_ .”   
  
They grimace as Sans reaches out again, eyeing it the proffered limb warily before accepting. This time, there is no whoopee cushion.

 

“let’s go, kid. the others are all waiting for you.”

 

He hauls them up and doesn’t let go of their hand, offering a quiet, unquestioning support.

 

By now, most of the monsters had disappeared out to the Surface, probably chaperoned by Asgore and Undyne, but near the mouth of the cave, Frisk spots a few familiar silhouettes.

 

“My child, are you unwell?” Toriel questions gravely, bending down to inspect them. “You are not badly hurt, I trust?”  
  
Sans laughs, wrapping a comforting arm around them. For a skeleton, he’s surprisingly plush. “don’t worry, tori. i got their back.”

 

“SANS!” Papyrus begins, “ARE YOU USING THE HUMAN AS AN EXCUSE TO WALK SLOWER? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!”

 

“c’mon bro, just look at the kid. it’s obvious that they’re-”

 

“SANS DON’T DO IT-”  
  
“- _bone-tired_.”

 

Papyrus shrieks angrily as Toriel laughs.

 

“SANS, THAT WAS HORRIBLE.”

 

“Oh, Papyrus, don’t be like that,” Toriel says, mischief gleaming in her eyes. “I must say, I found that joke to be-”  
  
“NOOOOOOOOO-”

 

“-rather _humerus_.”

 

Frisk watches everything in silence, shoulders shaking in silent giggles.

 

“hey, kid.”

 

Frisk tilts their head in acknowledgement, unable to look him in the eyes due to their position under his arm.

 

Sans pulls them closer.

 

“thank you.”

 

Frisk smiles.


End file.
